Fake
by Orange Burst
Summary: Perasaan Kurogane saat melihat Fai terbaring tak berdaya,betapa muaknya ia pada senyum palsu yang dulu selalu Fai tunjukkan...Yaoi,You've been warned


**DISCLAIMER:**CLAMP... Langsung aja lah!!

BTW, ini ngambil setting di Tokyo arc stelah Fai diubah jadi vampir trus pingsan...

* * *

Aku masih mengawasi keadaan sekitar sembari menemani tubuhmu yang masih tertidur. Rongga dadamu bergerak naik turun lebih cepat dari biasanya, pertanda paru-parumu mencoba untuk memaksimalkan oksigen yang kau bisa hirup.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini selain kita, bocah itu bersama bakpau putih di bagian lain gedung ini sementara putri sedang bertaruh nyawa diluar sana untuk membayar 'ongkos'.

Keheningan menyelimuti kita, yang ada hanyalah bunyi deru nafasmu yang terdengar pelan dan suara kasur yang berderit tiap kali tubuhmu bergerak walau pikiranmu masih tercengkram di alam bawah sadar. Agak aneh rasanya berada bersamamu dalam suasana seperti ini, karena tertoreh dalam di ingatanku, masih segar seperti baru saja terjadi saat-saat dimana kita masih seperti dulu, kau hanya menunjukan senyum palsu sambil mentertawaiku dengan leluconmu yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi kini dirimu hanya terbaring tanpa daya, kontras sekali dengan dirimu yang waktu itu.

Tapi baru sekarang kusadari, dirimu yang waktu itu sedikit banyak telah menggoreskan eksistensi bayangan semu yang kekal dalam relung diriku. Terbukti sekarang, bahwa sebagian dalam diriku menjerit dalam kehampaan melihatmu terbaring lemah, tak lagi seperti yang waktu itu.

Tak bisa kucegah, tak bisa kupungkiri, tak bisa kutolak bahwa aku merindukanmu. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku memang tak pernah bisa menyingkirkan sosokmu dari hatiku. Heh, terdengar norak mungkin bagimu, tapi memang begitulah keadaannya. Bagai putih yang tertumpah ruah dalam pekatnya hitam, meninggalkan bekas yang nyata.

Logikaku sendiri tak bisa menerimanya, bagaimana mungkin eksistensimu melekat erat, mencengkeram, meninggalkan bekas yang tak bisa dihapus lagi. Ya, dirimu yang selalu cengar-cengir, dan selalu memancing emosiku.

Tapi mungkin justru senyum palsumu itu yang menarik perhatianku. Bukan karena menarik, juga bukan karena karena kepalsuannya. Entah berapa banyak orang yang tertipu atau bahkan terpesona pada topeng yang tak pernah kau lepas itu, tapi yang pasti aku bisa melihat, menembus topengmu, merobek segala kepalsuan yang kau ciptakan untuk melindungi dirimu yang rapuh yang bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk memperlihatkan diri pada dunia luar tanpa tameng kasat mata namun berdiri kokoh dari percikan kepalsuan yang mengisi tiap rongga jiwamu. Dengan perisai transparan itulah kau mencoba memisahkan dirimu dari orang lain, menciptakan dunia yang hanya terpusat pada dirimu sendiri untuk melindungi hati kecilmu. Agar tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menjangkau, menyentuh dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Tapi kau tahu aku bisa saja membongkar semua kepalsuanmu padaku, meskipun tetap menolak untuk melucuti topengmu sendiri. Kaupun sadar percuma saja bersembunyi dariku, karena aku tetap dapat melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Takutkah kau terluka? Membiarkan orang lain merobek hatimu yang rapuh itu?

Sebenarnya, benci untuk kuakui tapi aku juga sama sepertimu. Takut jika suatu hari nanti seseorang mampu menyusup ke dalam relung jiwaku dan mengoyak hatiku menjadi serpihan kecil, sekali lagi. Aku juga tahu, entah apa penyebabnya; tapi kau pasti pernah merasakan sakit tak terperikan yang merobek mentalmu di masa lalu, sama sepertiku. Tapi aku takkan memilih cara sepertimu. Aku pun ingin melindungi diriku, secara mental dan fisik sama denganmu, namun aku takkan sudi memakai topeng yang kau tetapkan sebagai identitasmu, seorang Fai D. Flourite yang ramah dan selau tersenyum. Dasar palsu. Aku melindungi diriku secara terang-terangan, dengan bersikap kasar dan apa adanya. Kau tahu, mungkin akan lebih banyak yang terluka pada awalnya jika melindungi diri dengan caraku, tapi jika dilakukan dengan caramu, orang-orang akan lebih dalam terluka. Kaupun juga akan terluka suatu saat nanti. Pasti, nanti akan ada orang yang sosoknya berada paling dekat dengan hatimu akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuanmu. Dan kau pun akan terluka karena melukainya.

Sekali lagi, memang kepalsuanmu itulah yang menarikku. Bukannya aku terpancing pada topengmu, hanya saja kepalsuan itulah yang telah memicuku untuk merobeknya, Mengoyaknya menjadi kepingan yang tak bisa kembali disatukan kembali. Agar kau menunjukkan dirimu. Dirimu seadanya, tanpa pembatas apapun yang kauciptakan diantara kita. Aku ingin melihatnnya, dirimu yang murni. Alasan yang sederhana, namun aku sendiri tak mengerti aku mengharapkannya.

Karena itulah aku merelakan diri menjadi satu-satunya orang yang darahnya akan dihisap olehmu, kerana aku ingin kau hidup lebih lama. Hiduplah lebih lama, setidaknya aku masih ingin terus mecoba untuk membuatmu melucuti topengmu sendiri sepenuhnya sebelum maut merenggut salah satu dari kita, atau mungkin sekaligus.

Aku pun tahu tak pernah lagi sedikit pun terbesit dalam benakmu hasrat untuk hidup, berbeda denganku yang sudah bertekad melindungi diriku sebisa mungkin apapun yang terjadi. Untuk diriku sendiri, orang yang membutuhkanku dan untuk orang yang kubutuhkan,aku akan tetap hidup.

Selain itu, alasan lainnya mungkin karena aku ingin kau membutuhkanku untuk menyambung kelangsungan hidupmu, sekalipun kau tak mengharapkannya. Tapi aku ingin membuatmu menginginkannya. Tidak, aku akan membuatmu menginginkannya. Menginginkan kehidupan untuk terus kau jalani. Entah kapan, tapi aku pasti bisa membuatmu menikmati hidup yang telah kuberikan dan menginginkan untuk terus menjalaninya. Lihat saja.

Bunyi deritan kasur kembali menggelitik telingaku. Aku menoleh kearahmu yang perlahan membuka membuka mata biru lautmu yang tak secemerlang biasanya. Kau pun membangkitkan tubuhmu. Namun tak kulihat secercah pun tanda kehidupan pada dirimu. Aku bagaikan melihat zombie.

Kau yang menyadari keberadaanku pun tersenyum, "Ohayou, Kurogane". Aku terhenyak sesaat karena panggilanmu. Dengan kasar kulempar selimut usang padamu, "pakailah," kataku terdengar lebih dingin dari yang kuinginkan.

Entah kenapa, aku malah tidak suka saat kau tak lagi memanggilku dengan Kuro wan-wan, Kuro Pon atau apalah sebutan konyol lainnya yang kau berikan padaku. Seakan-akan kau mencoba mempertebal dinding kasat mata yang membatasi kita. Oh, kau menantangku? Kita kihat nanti, kau akan menghadapiku, dengan dinding yang sudah pecah berhamburan karena kuhancurkan.

**Fin**

**

* * *

KuroXFai pertama saya.... Saya lumayan suka piring satu ini tapi bingung nyeritainnya T.T...**

Anehkah? Lucu? Ato malah serem lagi...(?)

**Review please!!**


End file.
